


You Know I Love You

by allielee2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Neal no longer a puppy, the town celebrates his return. Not everyone is so thrilled about his journey back to the living, though. Emma tried to reassure Killian that Neal's return would have no ill effects on their relationship, but he still has his concerns. After some time, he must face the truth, as Emma and Neal grow closer again and when a lady from his past starts to catch his attention once more. <br/>Sequel to  "Ruff Love"<br/>This is mainly Swanfire, with a lot of CS tension and breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This could not really be happening. He had just gotten his chance with Emma, just truly become open and honest with her. Their relationship had just started, and now he was back. He had always known he was never good enough for Emma, a former villain and the brightest hero that ever had been. That wasn’t right, they didn’t make sense and there as no way the belonged together. 

It took every ounce of Killian’s being to not roll his eyes as he watched the scene before him. He should have expected it, really. No one ever stayed dead in this town for long. Now here he was, back to take the one person he truly cared for. With him back, Killian didn’t stand a chance. Emma would certainly be dropping him as soon as she could to get with the man who was the father to her child once again. It was only a matter of time. Despite this knowledge, it still hurt and broke his heart to watch Emma embrace Neal in such tightness. He wondered if she ever smiled so big when she hugged him, did she have the same glee that she had now in Neal’s arms?

“Hey, Killian, what’s up?” Emma asked, slipping in the booth beside him. She had been able to tell something was wrong, and wished that she could have asked in a more intimate setting, but Granny’s diner was all they hard at the moment. Somehow, Belle had been able to convince Rumplestiltskin to agree to throw a ‘welcome home’ party for his son at Granny’s. Could it really be called a welcome home party, though? It was about the closest thing to what it was; it’s not like very many people throw ‘welcome- back-to- life- we-missed-you-congratulations on coming back from the dead’ parties. 

“Nothing.” He was caught off guard a moment. “Is there something wrong with you?”

“N-No?” Emma couldn’t understand why he was asking her this, with how she felt inside there was no way her body language should’ve been anything other than pure ecstasy. “Why?”

“You seemed like you were having a good time with The Crocodile’s son, I don’t suppose you’d come over here unless there was something wrong.” He couldn’t disguise the bit of contempt in his voice, even though he had done his best to rid himself of it. 

“Killian,” Emma sounded annoyed, and she rolled her eyes melodramatically, taking his hands in hers. “Don’t think like that.” She could see the fear hidden in his eyes, and she wished that she could dull it somehow. “Yes, Neal is back, and yeah, he’s my kid’s dad. Am I happy he’s alive again, yes! Who wouldn’t like to hear that someone who died had somehow come back? You cant say that you’re not at least happy for him.” 

Killian didn’t answer, just stared at her as he bit his lip and made a low growl in the back of his throat. It was a phenomenon that Neal had come back to life, sure, and he was happy as he could be for him. That didn’t mean he had to like it though, especially when it threatened his relationship that he had fought so many years to find. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to get with him again.” Emma’s voice brought him out of his guilty thoughts. “He’s the father to my child and a huge part of my life, and a part of me will always love Neal.” She admitted, making sure she had his attention. She watched as the sadness in his eyes turned to pure sorrow, “But,” her hands cupped his face, and enjoyed the feel of his stubble beneath her fingers, “I love you too, Killian. Neal was my past, and he is kind of always going to be in my life because of Henry, but you are my present… and my future. No matter what, Killian, I love you. Neal being back isn’t going to change that, and you don’t need to fill your head with senseless ideas that I’m going to leave you for Neal, because I’m not.” A weak smile toyed at his lips, and Emma added another, “I love you, Killian,” and squeezed his hand as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

“I love you too, Swan.” His words felt so vulnerable as he said that, and for some reason that struck even more fear into him. He tried to tell himself to ignore it, Emma had just promised him her love. She had just explained everything. He had no reason to envy Neal. Yeah, a part of Emma would always love Neal, but a part of himself would always love Milah too. It was a normal thing, and he had nothing to worry about.

“You guys better come get some dinner,” Belle broke into their conversation, “People are swarming the food like piranhas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

“What type of abomination is this?” Killian groaned, throwing his head back onto the couch. Emma giggled from her place on his lap.

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it.” She somehow managed to cram a fistful of cheddar popcorn into her mouth, and didn’t even bother to remember not to speak with her mouth full, “You’re animated all wrong, and Pan wasn’t depicted as such a little shit.” 

“Aye, I guess these… What did you call them… Movers?”

“Movies.” Emma corrected, cheeks flushing, it was still amusing at just how little all her family and friends and even her boyfriend knew about the modern world.

“It seems these movies are quite bias and that they don’t even bother to get their facts right. If you’re going to make a monstrosity based on fact, then at least do it correctly.”

“I’m afraid in this world; the people that made this movie didn’t expect it to all be real.” Her fingers crawled up his neck, slowly and unsure of their next move, and Emma’s tone dropped to a huskier level, “At least I know the truth.” 

Killian lowered his head, and the two met in a passionate meeting of lips. They were alone for they night, and it was about time they had a chance to be more ‘intimate’ again. It had been so long with all the town drama. It seemed like this place could never catch a break. 

“Oh wait a minute!” Emma shot up, flinging Killian backwards as well, when the chimes on her cell phone notified her she had a new text message. She pulled her hair back with one hand, and opened the message. 

Killian watched, and felt his heart sink in his chest, when he saw that especially bright smile light up Emma’s face, and that rare girlish giggle. There was only one explanation. Sure she’d told him it was nothing, and he had to believe her, but envy tugged at his every fiber.

“Look at this photo Neal sent me!” Emma exclaimed, and Killian hearing the name-‘Neal’- almost made his blood boil. “I’m so glad he and Henry are having a good time.”

Reluctantly, Killian peered at the picture; it was a good picture of the two at the lake. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t dare, bring himself to say anything.

“I’m glad he’s here… You know, that kid really needed a dad. I’m glad he can do things like that with his father now, because I could take my son fishing, but it wouldn’t have the same meaning as a father-son fishing trip. You know?”

“Yeah… A father figure is very important in a young boy’s life.” What was wrong with him, why couldn’t he just feel happiness for Emma and her son? He had nothing to worry about, he knew that, Emma had said so herself. 

Emma absently placed her phone back down on the table, maybe it hadn’t really been the best of places to open the picture, but that was an agreement she had with Neal. They had promised to share pictures of their son via text when the other wasn’t around, and opening a text from Neal that pertained to her child wasn’t a crime. It was really nothing she should feel bad about, so why did she? “”What do you say we continue this…” Her fingers walked up Killian’s chest, mingling with the chest hair that spilled out of the slit in his shirt. 

“I… Uh… I’m afraid I’m suddenly not feeling well.” He lied, putting his hand over hers. 

“Oh… Well, we can do this another time.” Emma sat herself up, obviously taken aback by his sudden disinterest in being physical. 

“Yeah.” He pulled Emma close to his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Why had he said that? He was seriously so jealous of another man, who was nothing to worry about, that he had pushed Emma aside tonight. That was a great way to keep her. He had lied to her too, yes he felt ill, but it wasn’t real. He felt nauseous and like he would vomit simply from watching her look at her phone. His stomach would churn and be relentless until he submerged to the feelings of jealousy and being slighted. There was no reason for it, why did it keep happening? “And Tink wasn’t like that!”

“Hm?” Emma looked up, jumpy from his sudden and newest revulsion for the film.

“She never had feelings on Pan.” A smirk formed at the corners of his mouth. “That is completely false information.”

“They don’t say that,”

“It’s heavily implied, and I would know the truth. Tink hated Pan, she hated him more than I’d ever seen a fairy hate before.”

“Oh…” Emma responded, not quite sure how to reply, “And how do you know this?’ 

Killian froze a moment; his eyes had gone glazy as he looked off into nothing in the distance. How had he just managed to bring up such big a part of his life that he had never spoken of before? It wasn’t as if he were ashamed to have mentioned it, what happened had happened, but it still stuck a cord in his heart. 

“Killian?” Emma’s voice, more than little worried, brought him back to the present. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry. I thought… I thought I saw something out the window.” It was a pathetic lie, but it was all he could come up with in the moment. 

“I didn’t,” Emma turned her head to peer out at the window.”

“It was nothing, Love.” He reassured, my eyes must’ve played a trick on me.”

“O-okay.” It was clear she wasn’t quite convinced, but her eyes filled with question and lightness once more, “So how do you know that Tinkerbell and Pan never had a thing?”

She hadn’t gotten deterred and lost her train of thought. How bloody perfect. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal to him to tell her his history with Tinkerbell, but he almost felt like it would betray her. He had never even told her about Milah. 

“Tinkerbell and I were an item, for quite some time.” He finally admitted, staring absently at the television, and squeezing Emma’s hand.” 

“You and Tinkerbell!?” Emma’s eyes grew wide, and her grip loosened. Sure, the past was the past, it just never got any less shocking to learn something new about these people. It didn’t trouble her any, but she couldn’t hold back a giggle. “Captain Hook and Tinkerbell.” She managed to say, “Why didn’t the movies talk about that! Now that would be interesting.” She patted his back, and she was smiling. She was really and truly smiling, that same smile he had envied her giving to Neal at the party the other day. Yes, he had nothing to worry about.

“I do suppose that is a rather strange thing to wrap your head around when you’ve been taught that this,” He motioned his arm with the hook attached toward the television, and rolled his eyes, “was truth.”

“Well,” Emma twirled some of his hair between her fingers, “At least you’re much more handsome in real life… At least you don’t have that tacky hat with a feather in it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been a little over a month since Baelfire, Neal, whatever he wanted to be called, had returned back to Storybrooke. Killian could actually say, it had been 42 days, he had been tracking the days. It wasn’t like he intended to be creepy about it or seem overly protective and envious. Though about the entire town did hate him right now. While he had tried to hide it, his indifference to Neal’s return had shown through to almost everyone. The Charmings had decided to ignore it, for Emma’s sake likely, the Golds had given him sideways glances and Rumple would often make his glares while Belle would frequently attempt to console Killian with some encouraging words. The dwarves had made a game out of it, making bets on who would ‘win’ Emma. It was sickening honestly. So many people were expecting her and Emma to have been over with within a couple of days of Neal’s return. That wasn’t so, though, and it was disheartening to know that people in town really had so little faith and respect for their love. Emma had loved Neal in the past, key word had. The present, yes she was spending a lot of time with him, but it was nothing to worry about. In the end, what did it matter what others thought? Nobody needed to know, nor could even begin to understand, the mechanics of Killian and Emma’s relationship except for the two of them. 

Killian jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at the clock; it was five in the afternoon and a Sunday. He gritted his teeth, Snow and Charming were down at the station and Emma was in the shower, he’d have to answer the door. 

“Hi,” Neal greeted when Killian opened the door, “It’s been awhile, I don’t think I’ve seen you around in a few weeks.” Neal’s free hand was on his son’s shoulder, while the other extended to shake Killian’s. “I’m just returning my kid to his mother.” He peered over Killian’s shoulder, doing his best to pay no mind to the bitter scowl on his face, “is she here?”

“She’s taking a shower, and I don’t think the boy needs a chaperone to walk him home. He’s thirteen and everyone in this bloody town is related, it’s not like anyone would let any harm come to him.” The crudeness in his own voice surprised him; he hadn’t spoken so harshly in a long time. He didn’t feel bad about it, though, why should he? 

“Oh… I know,” Neal was obviously taken aback and unsure of exactly what to say, “I just like to make sure he gets home alright and-”

“Well he’s fine.” Killian motioned the boy inside and directed his attention to him for a moment, “Go to your room and unpack.” Then started to close the door, but Neal stuck his hand in it.

“Killian,”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hook,”

“Not that either.”

“James,” A grin crooked the corners of Neal’s mouth, nobody in this town referred to Killian as his first name-James- for some reason. 

“Baelfire, you need to-” Neal had worn Killian’s patience very thin,

“I’m sorry.” He gave a short chuckle. “Listen I just want to talk to you.” His voice was suddenly very serious, not a trace of that goofy laugh he had had a few seconds ago.

“And what could you possibly want to talk to me about?” Killian rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe. It took everything in his power not to slam the door in his face. The cockiness this man had was amazing, to have the audacity to go after another man’s woman- no matter what he called it- and then to come into their home and act like this?

“Emma.” Neal stated flatly. He knew that Killian was harboring feelings of resentment towards him, and he wanted to try to put them at ease the best he could. There was nothing wrong with that. He and Emma had once been lovers and they had a child together, yes, and they both still loved one another in a way, yes, but they were in no way anything for Killian to get so bitter about. “I know you think there’s something more going on than there is.” Casually, Neal slipped into the apartment, and pushed the door closed. “I know that Emma has told you on several occasions there’s not, and I’m here to say the same thing.”

“Listen, I understand you two have a kid, but aside from him, there is nothing you two should have to do with one another.” Killian spoke fast, Emma had already been in the shower ten minutes, she could get out at any time, and the last thing he wanted when she got out was for Neal to be in their doorway. “You two shouldn’t have anything to do with one another.”

Neal folded his arms and nibbled his bottom lip. It was a few seconds before he spoke, but when he did, it was level and explanatory, and even friendly, “You listen to me, I know you have the tendency to get jealous-”

“You don’t know me.”

“I lived with you, you brought me up, as an adolescent, and I know some of the things about you that you don’t want people to know.” Neal nodded, and Killian hated how he couldn’t say anything to counter that statement. “Anyways, I don’t want you to be jealous of me.” This conversation wasn’t coming easy for Neal, he was stopping a lot in order to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts. “I’m not here to steal her from you. The fact that I was saved from my fate is amazing, and Im going to take every moment of that gift to heart and make my life the best it can be. Most importantly, I’m going to make sure my son has his dad around. I want to be in my kid’s life, and I’m glad Emma isn’t one of those mothers who doesn’t their child go with their dad. I’m thankful for that.”

Killian opened his mouth, hesitating to speak a moment, “Neal, congratulations on your spcheel. Congratulations on coming back from the dead. You know what, though, no matter how much you say otherwise, I know you’re into Emma more than you say. There is no reason for you two to text when the kid isn’t involved, there’s no need for her to be meeting up with you for ‘friendly coffee’ or whatever, there’s no reason she needs to constantly be at your father’s shop.”

Neal was more than annoyed now, “Yes, I’m into Emma, I’ll always be. You know what, that doesn’t matter. She is completely in love with you, and I’m a man of honor, I would never get in the way of that. We text about our son and times to meet to pick him up, and occasionally plan something else. We went out for coffee once, and that was to discuss how we were going to raise our child separately.” His hands suddenly made a flourish, and Neal suddenly reminded Killian way to much of his father. “As far as why Emma is in my father’s shop all the time now, I don’t know. Is it for me? Absolutely not, so whatever story you’re putting together in that mind of yours, I’m sorry, it’s false. Perhaps she decided to get to know her child’s paternal grandparents.”

“Wouldn’t she have done that way before now?” He raised an eyebrow, and he had a valid point. 

“I don’t know.” Neal’s voice was stern and struggling to stay calm despite the volume of it, “Maybe she was afraid before and decided now would be a good time to do so because, you know, my papa has finally decided to really be a better man!? I don’t know her reasoning, but it’s good for our child. As her boyfriend, you should want her child to be happy, you should be glad she’s doing that.”

“That she’s at another man’s?”

“That she is making her son happy-my son! Do you know what it’s like for me, as a father, to drop my kid off here and see you act like this? I want to know that my child is in a home with two people who love him- Captain I don’t know if you do. You didn’t seem very happy to see him.”

“I care about him, yes, but he’s not my son-”

“NOT YOUR SON!?” Neal had officially lost his temper now, and pushed his way further inot the house, “Not your son?” He shook his head, giving a little insulted laugh, “Isn’t that what I want to hear the other man in my son’s life say. You,” Neal pointed a finger directly at Killian, his face red and voice filled with rage, “Should love my son unconditionally, just as his mother and I do! If you married Emma, he would be your stepchild! Would you still say that then?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Killian rolled his eyes, and watched Neal circle around the carpet, “Please leave my house.”

“YOUR house?” Neal scoffed, “Last I remembered, this was Snow and Charming’s house!” With Killian silent, Neal was able to cool himself down. He had intended to come here and talk to Killian to calm his mind about Emma and him. He hadn’t wanted to lose his temper, but Killian his son had been brought into it, and he’d always fight for him. 

“Listen, Captain, I’m sorry. Neal extended his hand, and looked into the taller man’s eyes, “I’ didn’t mean to do that, to lose my shit on you. You’re not a dad, so you wouldn’t know, but when someone doesn’t adore your kid and speaks so casually   
of them, you don’t like it. To me, I want to know that while I’m not here, Henry is in a home where everyone loves him.”

“I do love the lad.” Killian’s words were firm, but Neal squinted his eyes. He didn’t have a question as to whether that was true or not, it was just hard to believe having just heard him minutes before say that he ‘wasn’t his child.’

“I’m sure you do, I mean that. I came here to tell you that you don’t need to worry about me, Emma has mentioned it to me, and your envy is very out of line for the circumstances.” Neal laughed, “I wish, for your sake, you could see how deeply Emma loves you. My being back isn’t going to change that at all, and I have nothing but the best of wishes for each of you and your relationship in the future.” 

Something about Neal’s smile did ease Killian. Sure, he’d heard Emma say the same thing fifty times, but something about hearing it from the other man made it more real. His personal feelings towards Neal aside, Killian knew Neal was a good man. A real good man. He hadn’t come here looking for a brawl, and he truly didn’t want to impose on the happy life they had created. 

“Thanks, and best of luck to you too.” He shook Neal’s hand, “I’m sorry for how callous I acted too, that wasn’t right of me either.”

“its fine, I know you didn’t mean how it sounded, and I stepped way out of line.” There was a pause and the two released hands, “and if you really must know, Emma has been at my papa’s shop for my mom.”

“W-what?” A spark of hope danced on his tongue, completely forgetting what Neal actually meant. Could Milah really be-

“Belle.” Neal corrected quickly, “She’s needed a woman to talk to lately because there’s just things that women don’t want to tell their men, and Emma has been talking her through some things. It has nothing to do with me.” 

“Thank you.” Kilian said again,

“Bye, Dad!” Henry appeared in the group, and wrapped his arms around Neal’s waist.

“See ya later, Kiddo.” Neal pressed the boy close to him; the feeling of holding his own child always filled him with pure bliss for a moment in time. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.” He pulled away and darted back to his room. 

“Neal!” Emma was obviously surprised to see in in the doorway when she walked in the living room moments later, “What are you doing here so earl-”

“I have to drop the kid off sooner than expected tonight. My father is a mess, and I have to take Belle to an appointment.”

“Ah,” Emma nodded, smiling, “Tell your father its nothing to worry about. It was nice to see you.” 

After Neal had left, Emma focused back on Killian, “So what do you say the three of us order some pizza and watch some other movie adaptation of our neighbors?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a short chapter to set up this fic. This going to be a very short story, under ten chapters for sure.


End file.
